One Shot - O Porteiro
by Natalia Breda
Summary: Edward Cullen não tinha o melhor dos empregos, mas pelo menos ele não tinha entrado para a lista dos desempregados. Ele era porteiro de um luxuoso prédio no centro de Nova Iorque. O mesmo prédio onde Isabella Swan morava. Bem, o cano da pia de Bella estava vazando e ela precisava de ajuda, será que Edward é capaz de ajudá-la?


**O Porteiro – One Shot**

_Escrita por Natalia Breda_

**Sinopse**

Edward Cullen não tinha o melhor dos empregos, mas pelo menos ele não tinha entrado para a lista dos desempregados. Ele era porteiro de um luxuoso prédio no centro de Nova Iorque. O mesmo prédio onde Isabella Swan morava.

Bem, o cano da pia de Bella estava vazando e ela precisava de ajuda, será que Edward será capaz de ajuda-la?

**Classificação:** +18  
><strong>Categorias:<strong> Saga Crepúsculo  
><strong>Personagens:<strong> Bella Swan, Edward Cullen  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Hentai, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
><strong>Avisos: <strong>Heterossexualidade, Nudez, Sexo

**Capítulo Único **

Ela acabava de sair do fórum onde acabava de ganhar mais um caso. Tudo que ela queria era ir pra sua casa, tomar um banho e beber um boa taça de vinho tinto. Realmente estava cansada.

Cumprimentou alguns conhecidos que passaram por ela enquanto descia as grandes escadas do fórum. Chegando na rua, foi até seu carro. Depois de devidamente acomodada dentro dele, Bella seguiu até o supermercado mais próximo.

Precisava comprar alguma coisa para comer. Entrou no estabelecimento e foi em direção as comidas congeladas. Ela definitivamente não estava a fim de cozinhar e também não queria pedir comida, queria uma coisa rápida.

Pegou uma lasanha de quatro queijos e seguiu em direção as bebidas. Escolheu um bom vinho e foi até o caixa. Depois de pago foi para o seu carro e seguiu em direção a sua casa.

Ela morava em um prédio luxuoso no centro de Nova Iorque. Realmente amava seu apartamento e estava orgulhosa por ter conseguido comprá-lo com seu próprio dinheiro. Dinheiro de um grande caso que tinha vencido, com apenas 25 anos.

Quando estava em frente a garagem do prédio, ela buzinou. Podia não admitir para os outros, mas adorava aquele porteiro. Ele era sexy. Muito sexy. Sentia sua calcinha molhar só de olhar para ele.

Com os cabelos loiro acobreado, todo desordenado como se tivesse acabado de sair de uma maratona de sexo. Toda vez que o olhava diretamente nos olhos, ela ofegava, eles eram de um verde intenso quando estava em lugares escuros e quando estava no sol ela percebia que eles clareavam quase chegando ao azul. Sua boca era vermelhinha e carnuda e ela quase gemia quando via ele passar a língua pelos lábios. Sua mente traiçoeira a fazia imaginar o que a mesma língua não poderia fazer com ela. E seu corpo, céus o seu corpo. Nem tão bombado, mas com músculos na medida certa. Medida certa para fazê-la delirar.

Enquanto Bella pensava nos atributos do seu porteiro, o mesmo abria o portão da garagem e acenava de sua cabine, enquanto ela entrava com seu carro.

Os pêlos de Edward Cullen se arrepiaram quando ele escutou a buzina já tão conhecida. Reação que se repreendeu por ter sentido. Seu corpo tinha que entender, de uma vez por todas, que não poderia se saciar com _ela_. Eles eram de níveis sociais diferentes. Nunca poderiam se envolver. _Bella_ nunca iria querer se envolver com ele. Um simples porteiro.

Todas as vezes que Isabella Swan passava por ele na recepção do prédio, tinha a mesma reação. Pelos eriçados e pau duro. Estava começando a ter caso sério de bolas azuis.

Poderia se aliviar com outras mulheres, mas não havia sido educado daquela forma. Mulheres mereciam respeito, mesmo algumas nem se importando com isso. Poderia se aliviar sozinho, mas se recusava a se masturbar com 23 anos. Ele não era mais um adolescente.

Já fazia quase seis meses que trabalhava lá para poder pagar a faculdade. Ele viera de uma família simples, mas direita. Seus pais não tinham condição de pagar três faculdades. Pagavam a de Rosalie e Alice, irmãs mais velhas dele.

Suas irmãs por serem mais velhas foram pra universidade antes, então sobrou pra ele ter de pagar tudo sozinho. Mas, Edward entendia. Por isso mesmo foi em busca de uma bolsa, da qual conseguiu, e de um emprego. Começou como garçom, depois foi jardineiro e foi passando de emprego em emprego até chegar em seu último semestre.

Para orgulho dele, não havia atrasado nenhuma mensalidade da faculdade.

Já fazia algumas semanas que ele estava trabalhando naquele prédio e por esse mesmo tempo ele tinha reações um tanto constrangedoras quando via uma das moradoras. Na opinião dele, a moradora mais sexy.

Todas as vezes que ele ouvia a buzina do carro dela, como naquele dia, seus pêlos se arrepiavam e ficava imaginando a motorista. Realmente não conhecia esse lado um tanto quanto safado dele. Claro que não era mais virgem, ele precisava se aliviar de vez em quando. Merecia um folga depois de tanto trabalhar e estudar.

Mas, eram sempre transas casuais. Nunca havia tido um relacionamento sério com uma mulher. Entretanto, ultimamente em sua mente traiçoeira sempre apareciam imagens dele casado com Isabella. Pensamentos que vinham desde quando ele assumiu que estava apaixonado por ela.

Sim, ele assumiu para si mesmo que amava aquela mulher. Lógicamente que como era a primeira vez que sentia aquilo, demorou para entender o que era. No começo imaginava que era apenas um tesão pela patroa, mas se tocou do que realmente sentia quando experimentou pela primeira vez o sabor amargo do ciúmes.

Era apenas mais um dia comum quando Isabella entrou no prédio com um homem alto e forte, de cabelos pretos. Homem que ele achou que era namorado dela, e que tinha feito vários planos de morte. Tais planos que se arrependeu depois de descobrir que aquele era Emmett Swan, irmão de Isabella.

Ele a amava, mas estava conformado que a nunca teria pra si. Pelo menos era isso que imaginava.

Bella chegou ao seu apartamento e depois de guardar as coisas na cozinha foi direto para seu quarto. Tirou seus sapatos e foi em direção ao seu closet escolher uma roupa confortável para por depois de tomar banho.

Depois de a roupa escolhida, foi para a cozinha novamente para beber um copo d'água. Enquanto bebia ela pensava em seu lindo, sexy e gostoso _porteiro._

Deveria ser proibido ser gostoso daquele jeito. Há algum tempo Bella se imaginava fazendo coisas proibidas para menores com aquele homem. Estava incrivelmente fascinada por ele.

Aliás, fascinada era pouco. Ela estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Poderia parecer estranho pra quem visse de fora, mas sabia o que estava sentindo. Aquele jeito gentil e cavalheiro que Edward tinha, a tinham conquistado.

Eles nem se conheciam direito, mas ela sentia que realmente gostava dele. E não se arrependia de ter aqueles sentimentos. Ela era humana, afinal.

E sabia que ele também a desejava, poderia não estar amando-a ainda, mas via nos olhos dele o desejo que ele sentia por ela nos poucos momentos em que se encontravam.

O que ela não entendia era o porque de Edward não tomar nenhuma atitude. Será que era comprometido? Mas, não tinha nenhuma aliança em nenhuma das mãos. Não, tinha que ter algum motivo. Ou ela estava tão apaixonada por ele que estava imaginando o desejo nos olhos, verdes e intensos, dele?

Terminou de beber sua água, lavou e guardou o copo. Foi até seu armário e pegou uma taça, depois pegou o vinho na geladeira. Com sua bebida em mãos foi em direção ao seu quarto para tomar seu tão sonhado e relaxante banho.

Ela estava cansada, mas se o _porteiro_ subisse até lá e quisesse alguma coisa, não iria se opor.

Colocou a taça e o vinho ao lado da banheira e voltou ao seu quarto, tirou seu vestido e sua jóias, mas continuou com sua lingerie. Foi até seu banheiro novamente e ligou as torneiras da banheira. Enquanto a mesma enchia, ela foi escolher alguns sais de banho. Escolheu os que tinham aroma de frésias e morango e jogou na água.

O cheiro gostoso se espalhou por todo o ambiente e ela se sentiu um pouco mais relaxada. Aquele cheiro era muito bom.

Quando a banheira já estava cheia o suficiente, prendeu seus cabelos em um coque mal feito e tirou o resto da roupa que cobria seu corpo.

Entrou na banheira e quando sentiu a água quente em seus músculos relaxou imediatamente. Pegou o controle do seu aparelho de som e colocou uma música relaxante. Apanhou sua taça e bebeu seu vinho.

Enquanto bebia e relaxava na banheira, sua mente lhe mostrava imagens dela e do seu tão sonhado _porteiro_ nus e suados em sua cama.

Ao mesmo tempo na portaria, Edward contava os minutos para ir embora. Ele gostava de trabalhar, mas as vezes era desgastante. Estava cansado, porém não reclamaria se sua sonhada _patroa_o chamasse para subir.

Arregalou os olhos com o pensamento. Aquilo era um sonho, que se repreendia por ter, mas desejava com todas as forças que se realizasse.

Eles não imaginavam que se amavam e que o sentimento dos dois era reciproco. Bom, isso mudaria aquela noite.

Quando Bella percebeu que seus dedos já começavam a se enrugar, resolveu sair do banho. Levantou da banheira, se secou e foi para seu quarto.

Passou alguns óleos e cremes hidratantes de cheiro agradável e foi se vestir. Pegou calcinha e a camisola que tinha separado e as colocou. Soltou o cabelo e os penteou. Tirou o resto de maquiagem que estava em seu rosto.

Olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu. Ela só iria dormir, então não precisava vestir ou passar nada especial.

Sua barriga roncou e ela percebeu que ainda não tinha comido. Foi para a cozinha e colocou a lasanha, que tinha comprado, no micro-ondas. Depois de pronta, se serviu, pegou outra taça de vinho e foi comer.

Quando já estava satisfeita levantou-se, colocou o prato e a taça na pia e foi para seu banheiro escovar os dentes. Odiava ficar com gosto de comida na boca.

Depois, voltou a cozinha e foi lavar o que tinha sujado. Bella tinha mania de limpeza. Pra ela nada deveria ficar sujo.

Lá embaixo, Edward se preparava para ir embora. Organizou tudo que tinha que organizar e quando o porteiro que ficaria no lugar dele chegou, foi para o quartinho que era dele, atrás do prédio. Quando estava muito cansado, ele ficava por lá mesmo e dormia.

Foi para o banheiro que tinha ali e tomou um banho. Sempre fazia isso. Ia pra faculdade de manhã e quando saia, trabalhava o dia inteiro, suava e no final do dia estava cansado, um banho era tudo que sempre precisava.

Bella ia começar a lavar a louça quando percebeu que seus pés estavam molhados. Olhou para o chão e viu uma poça de água. Abriu o armário que ficava embaixo da pia e viu que o cano que ali ficava, estava vazando. Ótimo, um cano vazando era tudo que ela precisava numa sexta feira a noite.

Começou a pensar no que iria fazer e teve uma ideia. Ela poderia se arrepender dela, mas alguma coisa a dizia que tudo sairia do jeito que esperava.

Edward depois de limpo e vestido, pegava suas coisas para ir embora. Tudo pronto, saiu do quartinho e o trancou. Passava pela portaria quando percebeu que o telefone tocava. Onde estaria Jacob para atender? Era ele que comandava aquele turno.

Mas, ele também trabalhava ali. Pensando assim, foi para o balcão que ficava na portaria e atendeu o telefone:

– Portaria.

Quando Bella escutou aquela voz, seus pêlos eriçaram. Era sexy demais.

– Olá, é a Isabella do 309 e eu preciso de ajuda – Ela falou. Precisava de ajuda com o cano, mas não se importaria que fosse outro tipo de cano.

Edward suspirou quando ouviu a voz dela. O que não daria para ouvir aquela voz gemendo o nome dele. Balançou a cabeça pra afastar aqueles pensamentos e se concentrou em responde-la sem gaguejar.

– Em que posso ajuda-la senhorita Swan?

"Como pode me ajudar? Ah, de varias maneiras meu caro", Bella pensou maliciosamente.

– É que o cano da pia da cozinha está vazando e eu gostaria que o senhor viesse dar uma olhada.

Se ele pensasse mais com a cabeça de cima, falaria que já estava indo embora e que não poderia subir. Mas, quem disse que a cabeça de baixo deixa a de cima tomar conta? Confuso, sabia disso.

– Claro que posso senhorita, já estou subindo – Edward respondeu. Faria aquilo porque queria vê-la pela última vez naquele dia antes de ir embora.

Mal sabia ele que aquele dia não voltaria para casa.

– Obrigada senhor Cullen – Bella desligou o telefone antes de Edward falar mais alguma coisa.

No apartamento, Bella correu desligar o registro da casa, para o cano parar de vazar. Se tudo saísse como ela planejava, não ia querer se preocupar com a falta de água no Mundo, muito menos com a conta de água no final do mês.

Dentro do elevador, ele se perguntava se o que estava fazendo era certo. Mas, afinal, não estava fazendo nada demais. Ele só ia ver um cano que estava vazando. Isso era o que tentava se convencer. Porque o motivo real, sabia que não era esse.

Chegou em frente ao apartamento da senhorita Swan, tocou a campainha e esperou que ela atendesse. Mas, quando a mesma o atendeu, quase enfartou. Por que?

Bem, não é todos os dias que você vê uma gostosa com uma camisoladaquela. Lógico que pensamentos nada inocentes tomaram a cabeça dele. A partir daquele dia azul era sua cor preferida.

Edward ficou encarando-a por alguns segundos quando se lembrou que precisava falar alguma coisa. O que estava fazendo ali mesmo? Ah sim, o cano.

– Boa noite senhorita, posso ajudá-la? – A frase que ele tinha que falar não era essa. Mas, não o culpem, não estava pensando direito com aquele demônio de mulher vestida daquele jeito na sua frente. A carne é fraca.

Bella estava exultante com o que via a sua frente. Está certo que ele ficava gostoso com o uniforme, mas aquela roupa que o loiro vestia o deixava tentador. Muito tentador. Se segurou para não lamber os lábios. Sem contar a luxúria que ela via nos olhos dele. Ah, entra logo. Em todos os sentidos.

– Como já disse senhor Cullen, o cano. Entre por favor. – Bella falou e deu espaço para ele entrar. Quando Edward assim o fez, fechou e trancou a porta – Por aqui senhor Cullen – Bella disse e foi em direção a cozinha.

Edward a seguiu olhando sua bunda. Ele não perderia essa oportunidade. Não mesmo.

Quando chegaram ao cômodo, Bella andou até a pia e se abaixou. Gesto que mostrou metade de suas nádegas. "Se controle Edward, você esta aqui para ver o cano", ele pensou e respirou fundo. Mas, não se importaria de mostrar o seu cano pra ela.

– Aqui senhor Cullen – Bella falou com a voz sedutora enquanto olhava por cima do ombro. Pelo que parece seu plano estava dando certo.

Edward assentiu e foi em direção a Bella, enquanto a mesma se endireitava e dava espaço para ele dar uma olhada. No cano, que fique claro.

Deu uma olhada rápida e percebeu que as coisas estavam mesmo molhadas, mas que o cano não estava mais vazando. Se levantou para dizer isso a Bella, entretanto perdeu a linha de raciocínio quando a viu sentada e de pernas cruzadas, com a perna toda descoberta, olhando intensamente para ele.

– Parece que o cano parou de vazar senhorita, se quiser eu chamo um encanador para vir aqui amanhã cedinho. – Ele ainda conseguiu balbuciar.

Bella se levantou da onde estava e andou lentamente até onde Edward se encontrava. Parou diante dele e colocou as mãos naquele peitoral que ela tanto sonhava em lamber e apertar.

– Adoraria se fizesse isso senhor Cullen, mas se importaria em me acompanhar até outro lugar? Preciso de ajuda com outra coisinha. – Ela falou sensualmente e olhos para os lábios do porteiro. Ele estava se segurando com todas as forças para não agarra-la ali mesmo.

– Claro senhorita, o que deseja? – Ele perguntou enquanto olhava para os lábios vermelhos de Bella. Que gosto será que eles tinham? Edward estava doido para descobrir.

– Por aqui então... – ela ronronou e saiu em direção a algum lugar. Edward suspirou e a seguiu. Eles caminharam até outro cômodo, que ele percebeu ser o quarto de Isabella, pelas fotos que tinham em um painel em cima da cama dela.

Fotos essas que foram esquecidas, quando Bella disse:

– Então senhor Cullen, estou com outro vazamento.

– Onde senhorita? – Edward interrogou inocentemente. Ele ainda não havia percebido as intenções de Bella.

A morena andou em direção a Edward, pegou a mão dele e a levou até seu sexo.

– Aqui senhor Cullen, estou com um vazamento enorme aqui. – ela disse sedutora. As narinas de Edward inflaram diante das palavras dela. Finalmente tinha entendido o que ela queria. E se Bella queria, quem era ele para dizer que não?

Rapidamente ele começou a acariciá-la e percebeu que realmente tinha um vazamento ali. Escoamento que ele sabia como resolver.

Chegou mais perto dela e se abaixou um pouco, até estar a altura da boca dela.

– Realmente temos um fluxo aqui senhorita, acho que não se importaria se eu resolvesse. – Edward pronunciou e colou seus lábios aos dela.

Os dois gemeram com o contato. A tempos ambos queriam aquilo.

O beijo começou calmo, como se os lábios quisessem se conhecer, mas Bella queria mais. Por isso mesmo pediu passagem com a língua. Brecha prontamente concedida por Edward. E aquilo que começou calmo, se tornou sedento, como se as línguas duelassem entre si.

Edward que ainda estava com a mão no sexo de Bella, pôs seus dedos para trabalhar. Colocou a calcinha dela para o lado e começou a acariciá-la novamente. Ela foi ao delírio. Se somente com os dedos eles fazia aquilo, imagine com a língua? Ou com aquilo que ele tinha no meio das pernas? Gemeu só de pensar naquilo.

Ele a levou em direção a cama e ficou por cima. Quebrou o beijo e olhou nos olhos dela. Viu ali desejo, luxúria e, mesmo que ele não quisesse acreditar, também havia amor ali.

Levou suas mãos até a barra da camisola e a tirou do corpo de Bella. Ficou maravilhado com os seios daquela mulher. Não eram exagerados, cabiam em suas mão e eram branquinhos com biquinhos rosados. Salivou de vontade de os ter em sua boca. Vontade essa que não durou muito tempo, quando os levou aos lábios.

Começou chupando os biquinhos que estavam durinhos, o que entregava a excitação dela. Bella apenas gemia, perdida com a sensação gostosa que era aquela boca em seus seios.

Ele estava em transe, chupava, mordia e lambia o seio direito enquanto acariciava o esquerdo com a mão. Ficou ali por um tempo, se esbaldando nos seios dela, até que subiu a boca em direção ao pescoço da morena e sentiu o cheiro gostoso que exalava. A partir daquele momento ele amava morango e frésias. Fez ali no pescoço dela o mesmo que havia feito em seus seios.

Bella estava mole com as sensações, não estava errada quando supôs que aquele homem era um deus do sexo. Nunca tinha sentido aquelas coisas que estava sentindo com ele.

Edward colou seus lábios aos dela de novo e enquanto se beijavam, os dedos do porteiro trabalhavam no sexo de Bella. A penetrou com um dedo e começou a estocar, despertando gemidos mais altos. Que mão era aquela?

Edward foi descendo beijos pelo corpo, a fazendo gemer mais e mais. Quando chegou em frente ao sexo dela, pegou nas laterais da calcinha, a desceu até os pés de Bella e a tirou. Depois, subiu lentamente com beijos e mordidas por sua perna direita. Quando chegou em suas coxas mordiscou e desceu novamente até seus pés. Repetiu os mesmos movimentos que tinha feito na outra perna, na esquerda.

Bella estava em polvorosa com as provocações dele. Eles sabiam onde ela queria aquela boca, mas ao que parece ele amava provocar.

– Por favor, Edward ... – Bella falou gemendo.

– Por favor, o que senhorita? – Ele perguntou, com o rosto de frente para o sexo dela, a provocando. Queria ouvi-la pedir, implorar por ele, nem que fosse apenas por uma noite. Iria fazer de tudo para aquela noite ser a melhor da vida de Bella.

– Me chupa, por favor! – Ela implorou. Sim, implorou. Não iria se conter naquela noite.

– Seu pedido é uma ordem senhorita. – Ele respondeu e passou a língua pela boceta dela. Os dois gemeram. Ele pela gosto maravilhoso que aquela mulher tinha e ela pela maravilhosa sensação que sentiu.

Edward parecia um homem num deserto, sedento por água. Aquilo parecia um doce exótico. E queria mais, muito mais daquele sabor. Lambeu e chupou o clitóris da mulher que se contorcia de prazer nos braços dele.

A penetrou com dois dedos e começou a estocá-los enquanto mordia e lambia o clitóris dela. Enquanto isso a morena apenas gemia e se desmanchava de prazer nos braços dele. Ele continuou com os movimentos até que sentiu as paredes de Bella apertando seus dedos e depois relaxando. Ela havia gozado.

– Parece que a senhorita gostou. – Ele declarou malicioso e olhou para ela enquanto lambia os lábios. Bella gemeu com a visão, era excitante demais aquela imagem.

– Muito senhor Cullen, o senhor merece até um prêmio por isso. Mas, antes vamos tirar suas roupas, o senhor está muito vestido. – Ela pronunciou, o fez se levantar da cama e se levantou junto.

Começou abrindo os botões de sua camisa. A cada botão aberto Bella mordiscava os pedaços de pele que apareciam. Quando todos estavam abertos, subiu os beijos até o pescoço dele e começou a mordiscar e lamber. Tirou sua camisa e iniciou a abertura da calça jeans que ele vestia. Deixou que a mesma deslizasse pelas pernas do loiro.

Edward as tirou dos seus pés e depois retirou os tênis e as meias que estava vestindo. Ficou então apenas de boxer preta. Bella salivou quando viu a cueca. Amava homens que usavam aquele tipo de cueca.

Abaixou-se diante dele e retirou lentamente a última peça de roupa que cobria o glorioso corpo. Percebeu que ele estava ansioso pelo o que faria, então estava fazendo tudo lentamente. Sim, ela também sabia provocar.

Quando terminou de tirar a cueca, ela olhou bem para o membro que estava a sua frente. Sim, ele era todo perfeito. Até seu cano era perfeito. Grande e grosso. Do jeito que ela gostava e imaginava.

Percebeu que uma gotinha de pré-semên escapava pela fendae não perderia a oportunidade de provocá-lo um pouco:

– Parece que seu cano esta vazando Edward. – Ela adorava pronunciar o primeiro nome dele. Era muito sensual. Já ele passou a adorar ouvi-la.

Bella passou o dedo pela fenda e espalhou o liquído que saia dali. Depois passou a língua por toda a extensão daquele mastro. Ele tinha um gosto muito bom. O enfiou em sua boca e passou a chupá-lo e quando chegava a ponta ela mordiscava um pouquinho, apenas para provocar.

Edward estava em êxtase. Se perguntassem o seu nome, ele não saberia responder. A língua daquela mulher era extremamente maravilhosa, tanto que se animou um pouco e segurou os cabelos dela em um rabo de cavalo e passou a estocar rapidamente dentro da boca dela. Para não engasgar, Bella relaxou a garganta pra recebê-lo.

Quando percebeu que ele iria gozar, ela o fez soltá-la e se levantou. Ele abriu os olhos, que estavam fechados pela sensação, e a olhou confuso quando sentiu o calor da boca dela abandonar seu membro. Ele não queria que ela parasse, estava bom demais.

– Quero que goze em mim, dentro de mim. – Ela exprimiu e ele não se segurou e a atacou. Beijou-a ferozmente e a fez se deitar na cama.

– Camisinha. – Ele murmurou quando quebrou o beijo. Não era irresponsável. Não que ele achasse que ela tinha alguma doença, mas prevenção é ser responsável.

– Primeira gaveta do criado mudo. – Ela anunciou e o viu pegar a camisinha no local em que indicou.

Ele rapidamente vestiu a proteção e se posicionou. Antes de a penetrar, a provocou um pouquinho, passando o pau pelo sexo dela. Ao que parece os dois adoravam provocar.

Quando ele mesmo já não se aguentava, a penetrou lentamente. Não queria machucá-la e como seu cano era maior que a média, tinha que tomar cuidado.

Bella sentia todo seu espço preenchido como nunca tinha sentido antes. Também, nenhum de seus outros parceiros tinham um cano como aquele.

Quando ele já estava todo dentro dela, ambos gemeram. A sensação era uma das melhores que existia. Para os dois. Quando ela já estava acostumada, Edward começou a se movimentar. No inicio lentamente, mas só no início.

Não passou muito tempo e Bella começou a pedir por mais e quem era Edward para desobedecer uma ordem dela?

Começou a se movimentar rápido e forte. Tinha receio de machucá-la, afinal ela era tão pequena, mas tinha certeza que os gemidos que ouvia eram de prazer.

Sim, Bella estava sentindo muito prazer e ao que parece estava retribuindo a sensação também. Rapidamente ela conseguiu trocar os lugares em que se encontravam e ficou por cima.

Com a ajuda de Edward ela começou a se movimentar. Rápido e forte, do jeito que os dois gostavam. As sensações eram maravilhosas demais e nenhum deles segurava os gemidos. E tudo era ainda melhor e mais intenso enquanto eles se beijavam.

O porteiro sentiu como as paredes dela o apertavam e sabia que ela iria gozar. Bella quebrou o beijo, quando sentiu o orgasmo se construindo dentro dela. Começou a se movimentar mais rápido quando tudo explodiu. Ela saiu de órbita por alguns segundos e gritou, tamanha a intensidade do orgasmo.

Mesmo mole pelo orgasmo, Bella não parou de se movimentar, ela não era egoísta. Ele também merecia gozar. Coisa que aconteceu alguns segundos depois. Edward sentiu seus olhos revirarem quando seu orgasmo explodiu.

Quando já estavam mais calmos e com as respirações compassadas, eles olharam dentro dos olhos um do outro e sorriram. Os dois viam ali o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Pode parecer fantasia pra quem visse de fora ou até mesmo loucura, mas os dois sabiam que se amavam. Eles poderiam não dizer isso ainda, era muito cedo, porém os dois dariam corpo e alma para que o relacionamento deles desse certo.

(...)

Depois daquela rodada de sexo, vieram muitas outras. Passaram a noite inteira juntos e no final, dormiram unidos e abraçados.

Quando acordaram, tomaram café em uma cafeteria que tinha ali perto. Bella não poderia fazer nada em sua cozinha, sua água ainda estava desligada e como estavam os dois de folga, resolveram tirar o dia pra se conhecer.

(...)

Ele continuou trabalhando como porteiro, mas com uma única diferença. Agora sempre tinha um cano ou um chuveiro pra consertar no apartamento 309. O apartamento da sua _namorada_.

**The End**


End file.
